Barudo Village
Barudo Village is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The stage is based on the main setting of Doshin the Giant, the island of Barudo. The island worships the god-like giant Doshin and fears its evil counterpart, Jashin the Red Giant. While Doshin has the task to fulfill the villager's wishes to gain love, Jashin has the task to destroy the inhabitant's villages and monuments they built in Doshin's honor. The task of the game is to fulfill the villager's wishes to make them build monuments for Doshin - that's it. The stage is similar in size to Tortimer Island. It is both, a ground and hovering stage. Overview A pretty standard stage in first sight - this stage consists of a main platform that is connected to the ground by two stairways, one at each side. Above the platform are two soft platforms that move sidewards on their sides, respectively. This stage has only one stage hazard - and that's Doshin. In the background, one can see Doshin step out of the sea and walk straight to the stage. Eventually, it'll knee down in front of it and pick the stage up. This breaks away the two stairways and makes the stage floating. While in the air, tornadoes may appear on the stage and cause some chaos. They can only be avoided by jumping over them as a tornado is slightly bigger than the height from main platform and the platform above. Eventually, Doshin will put down the stage after like one minute. However, he won't retreat but watch the fight. Should you like to play during the night, the entire stage will be settled during night with Jashin appearing instead of Doshin. Jashin will stomp on the stage and destroy the entire stage forcing the players to battle on a flat stage. Destroying Jashin's nails will defeat Jashin as it's a boss characters. Jashin will never do anything like Doshin so the floating section of the stage will never happen during the night. Origins The stage hails from the Nintendo 64DD / GameCube game Doshin the Giant (this was only released in Japan and Europe so you're likely to never played/heard of it). You either play as Doshin or Jashin. Both are giants forshipped by the inhabitants of Barudo Island. While Doshin is tasked to fulfill the villager's wishes so they build monuments of Doshin (the final monument, Tower of Babel, concludes the game), Jashin destroys everything, including the monuments. Fulfilling the villager's wishes (like planting more trees, moving their houses, creating more land, a lake, a mountain etc.) makes Doshin gain hearts. When he has enough hearts, he'll grow so he can move bigger houses and such. Growing, however, makes it either to step on the villagers killing them. This brings Doshin hate. When he has enough hate, he'll transform into Jashin for a short time. Music *Jungle Morning (Default - Morning) *The People's Life (Default - Day) *Doshin's Theme (Default) *The Island of Memory (Unlockable) *Bonfire (Default - Evening & Night) *Festival Music (Unlockable) Trivia *Unlike this stage, Jashin and Doshin are not bound to day and night respectively. *This stage has got one more song than other Wii U stages, which have five. Category:Golden8King Category:Stages